Mitch Mitchelson Must Die
by 657
Summary: After Butch is tricked by Mitch Mitchelson, He will stop at nothing until he exacts his horrible vengeance. Based on the South park Episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die".


**OK this is another One shot. This is based on the Southpark Episode Scott Tenorman Must Die. I would like reviews on this. So please post what you think!**

Brick and Boomer were on their way to Ms. Keane's class. They were on the street, about to fly off when Butch came running up to them, a giant grin on his face as he started humming happily. Brick looked at his brother and spoke;

"What the heck are you so happy about Twitchy?"

Butch smiled wider, ignoring the fact that Brick made fun of him and spoke;

"Oh nothing, no big deal actually."

Boomer then got curious and spoke

"What's no big deal?"

Butch grinned and spoke

"Well guys, looks like I am the first to reach manhood after all."

Brick got skeptical as he spoke

"What the heck are you talking about Butch?"

Butch grinned as he spoke

"Well unlike you guys, I just got my first Pubes."

Brick blinked in confusion before speaking;

"Wait, what's Pubes?"

Boomer then interrupted,

"Pubic Hair, he is saying he got his first Pubic hair."

Brick spoke.

"Oh…WAIT NO YOU DIDN'T BUTCH!"

"Oh yes I did Brick! I'm becoming a man!" Butch interjected victoriously

Boomer then turned around to fly off as he spoke

"He's lying dude."

Butch growled as he spoke

"Do you want to see em?"

Brick immediately got a fowl look on his face as he spoke enraged

"HELL NO!"

Butch ignored them as he spoke again

"Here check em out!"

Boomer growled in disgust as he and Brick shut their eyes in disgust before he spoke

"We don't want to see them Butch!"

Butch ignored them and took a small ball of hair out of his pocket. Butch spoke

"There! See, how do you like them apples?"

Brick and Boomer stood silent for a moment before Brick spoke

"Wait what are those?"

Butch grinned before he spoke

"My pubes!"

Boomer's jaw dropped before he spoke

"Wait what?"

Butch grinned as he spoke

"I got them from Mitch Mitchelson."

Brick spoke for a second

"Wait, the Mitch Mitchelson that's in our class?"

Butch grinned before he spoke

"Yep, he let me have his dad's pubes for just ten bucks. Heh heh heh, I got pubes before you guys did!"

Boomer face palmed before speaking

"Butch you are so goddamn stupid it's unbelievable."

Butch wrapped his arms around Brick and Boomer and spoke

"It's ok to be jealous guys. It doesn't mean we can't hang out. It just means that I am more mature then you guys."

Brick growled in annoyance before speaking

"Butch you don't buy Pubes, you grow them yourself!"

Butch visually halted as he spoke

"Wait what?"

Boomer then spoke

"When you get old enough, you grow your own pubic hair that's attached to you ya fucking dumbass."

Butch blinked before shaking his head in disagreement. Brick scowled before nodding his head. Butch blinked before speaking

"Then why would Mitch Mitchelson sell me his pubes for 10 dollars?"

Brick then spat out his reply

"Because retard, your dumb enough to buy his pubes for 10 dollars!"

Butch then spoke in a deadpan voice

"So your telling me that these pubes are worth nothing!"

Brick scoffed in annoyance before speaking

"Yeah!"

Butch growled before he spoke

"Oh I'm gonna get that Son of a Bitch!"

Butch then flew off towards Mitch's house. Since he was sick with the flue, he was staying home.

Meanwhile

Mitch was talking to a few friends, wrapping up a story

"So I told him that I'd sell them to him for 10 bucks, and then the stupid asshole buys them."

They all start laughing when Mitch see's Butch walking up to his house. He spoke

"Well speak of the devil, what do you want?"

Butch smiled a fake warm smile before speaking

"Yes, I've come to return these pubes I purchased here!"

Mitch scoffed before speaking

"I don't take returns!"

Butch smiled a sick sweet smile before speaking

"Right but you see, I didn't realize that when I bought these pubes from you, THAT YOU WERE FULL OF SHIT! So you can either give me my 10 dollars, or I can go tell Mojo Jojo on you!"

Mitch chuckled darkly before speaking

"You would actually tell Mojo that you were stupid enough to buy my pubes. I don' t think so!"

Butch growled before he spoke

"Give me my 10 dollars!"

Mitch smirked cruelly before speaking

"Buyer beware dude!"

Butch then snarled and spoke

"Give me back my 10 bucks NOW!"

Mitch then growled as he spoke

"I said No! Now get out of here before I kick your teeth in!"

Butch growled before walking away. While yes, it would have been super easy to kick the shit out of this kid, he learned that recently, he liked completely humiliating his victims over complete violence. And Mitch just provoked something he shouldn't have.

_/LATER/_

__The doorbell rang and Mitch answered it and saw Butch there in a small brown suit with the pubes glued to his face. Butch spoke

"Hello sir. I am from the IRS, and I am here to collect the 10 dollars you owe in back taxes."

Mitch scoffed before speaking

"You're not from the IRS! You glued my pubes onto your face!"

Butch stopped for a moment before speaking

"Tax evasion is a serious offence sir, I suggest that you -

"Alright Alright! I'll trade you my pubes back for the money!"

Butch grinned as he started removing the hair off his face

"Really! Cool!"

Mitch smiled before speaking

"How much did I charge? Ah yes 10 dollars. Do you have change for a 20?"

Mitch reviled a 20 dollar bill and smiled. Butch checked the change in his pocket and spoke

"I only have $6.12!"

Mitch then spoke

"Oh well…that's ok, here just give me 6 dollars!"

Butch handed him the money and Mitch spoke

"And I'll give you the 20!"

Mitch handed him the 20, Mitch then spoke again

"Now give me the pubes and I'll give you back 2 dollars!"

Butch gave him the hair and took the money. Mitch spoke again

"Now give me the 12 cents and I'll give you the rest of your change back!"

The cash handed back and Mitch spoke

"Now give me the 20!"

Butch did so. And mitch spoke one final time

"And I'll give you the pubes!"

Butch grinned now that the transaction was over with. He spoke

"Sweet!"

The door slammed and Butch started to walk off before he realized what had happened. He growled.

"AHH GODDAMIT!"

_/LATER/_

Butch was walking with Brick and Boomer to the movie theater! He was muttering profanities about Mitch Mitchelson.

"That asshole, that stupid asshole thinks he's so smart!"

Brick spoke

"Butch can I give you some advice?"

Butch nodded before Brick spoke again

"Just let it go dude! You only lost $16.12! Count your losses and move on! He's smarter than you."

"HE IS NOT SMARTER THAN ME! He just charmed me that's all! He is a charmer that Mitch Mitchelson, But I'll get him someday!" 

Brick scoffed as him and Boomer paid for their movie tickets. When it was Butch's turn, he put the pubes on the counter and spoke

"One please."

The clerk blinked before speaking

"That'll be 6 dollars!"

Butch then spoke

"So how much will that be in pubes?"

The clerk then got a nasty tone as he spoke

"We don't take pubes!"

Butch growled before speaking

"Now listen, my money is just as good as anyone's! Don't discriminate my people by not taking our currency!"

The clerk then growled as he spoke;

"For the last time, we don't take pubes, end of story!"

Butch snatched his "currency" off the table and ran away but screamed out

"Racist!"

_/Later/_

The doorbell rang out at the Mitchelson household. Mitch opened the door to see Butch standing there. Butch spoke in an excited tone

"Mitch, Mitch! Courtney Love is in Townsville. She's all drunk and showing off her privets to all the boys in town. You should go right now! I'll watch your house for you!"

Mitch then spoke excited

"Ok, here I'll buy my dad's pubes back! Here is the 16 dollars, heck I'll even throw in an extra 5! Give me back my pubes!"

Butch froze for a moment before speaking

"Wait what? Why would you want them back so much?"

Mitch paled before speaking

"What…Oh uh…No reason!"

Butch growled before hiding the pubes behind his back as he spoke

"I don't believe you!"

Mitch sighed before speaking

"Ok, ok, there is a pube fair in Citiesville! They pay 5 bucks a hair!"

Butch's jaw dropped, he spoke

"Wait 5 bucks a hair? That's like a million dollars here!"

Mitch then tried to hand Butch the money as he spoke

"Here take your money!"

Butch grinned evilly before speaking

"Oh I don't think so Mitch! I'm going to Citiesville myself!"

Mitch's jaw dropped before speaking

"No! Wait you can't do this to me! NO!"

Butch grinned cruelly before jetting off into the air with the pubes in his hand. When he arrived in Citiesville, he looked around before asking one of the citizens.

"Excuse me sir! Do you know where the pube fair is? I got some I'd like to sell!"

The guy laughed before speaking

"Pube fair? There is no such thing dumbass!"

He walked away as Butch's jaw dropped as he wondered to himself, suddenly, a postman walked up to him and spoke

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be Butch Jojo would ya?"

Butch nodded and the guy handed him a package. Butch opened it and to his horror he saw what the package contained. He pulled it out to reveal a whole load of pubic hair! Butch then screamed into the sky

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_/LATER/_

It was pouring raining outside and Butch yet again knocked on the door. Mitch opened to see a soaking wet Butch scowling at him. He spoke

"You win Mitch. I give up!"

Mitch smirked before speaking

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all!"

Butch walked off the porch before muttering to himself about his dog. Mitch, curiosity provoked spoke

"Wait, your dog?"

Butch looked at Mitch with a sad face before speaking

"My dog is sick, and the vet says that unless I can come up with 16 dollars for an operation, then they have to put him down!"

Butch walked away while muttering poor dog over and over. Mitch spoke

"Hey Butch, hold on. I'll give you your money back!"

Butch grinned and walked over to him and Mitch revealed the money. Butch was about to take it when Mitch spoke

"Hold on, before I give it to you…I want you to beg for it!"

Butch's jaw dropped and this led to a conversation

"…huh?"

"Just get down on your knees and beg me for the money!"

"Why?"

"Do you want your dog to live or not?"

Butch growled before he spoke really fast

"PleaseMitchGiveMeMyMoney!"

Mitch glared at him before speaking

"No, no! Get down on your knees!"

Butch growled but he did it anyway! Mitch spoke

"Now lower your head…and say "I beg you to give me back my money!""

Butch growled before speaking

"I beg you to give me back my money!"

Mitch smirked before speaking

"Now say "I'm a little piggy!""

Butch was outraged and he spoke

"WHAT!"

Mitch grinned as he spoke

"Say it!"

Butch snarled before he spoke

"I'm a little piggy."

Mitch then continued

"Here's my snout."

Butch continued as well

"Here is my snout."

Mitch smirked cruelly before going on

"Oink, Oink, Oink."

Butch growled as he spoke his part

"Oink, Oink, Oink."

Mitch grinned evilly as he spoke

"Now dance for me little piggy! Dance and Oink for me!"

Butch sighed before starting to sing

"I am a little piggy, Here's my snout, oink, oink, oink, Oink, oink oink!"

Mitch started to laugh and Butch shot up and spoke

"Now give me back my money!"

Mitch then pulled the money out of his pocket and spoke

"This money!"

Butch nodded and Mitch spoke

"You really care that much about 16 measly dollars? I mean what can you buy with 16 dollars? My parents give me a weekly 50 dollar allowance! This means nothing to me…Watch!"

To Butch's horror, Mitch pulled out a lighter and burned the cash. Butch then spoke in horror

"Why?"

Mitch then spat out

"Now you can't bug me for your stupid money!"

And with that, Mitch slammed the door!"

Butch walked out into the rain and Roared into the sky.

_/3 HOURS LATER/_

All the children in Ms. Keane's class except for Mitch were present in Mojo's basement, from Brick and Boomer down to the Powerpuff Girls. Butch then walked to the front of the room and spoke

"Gooday students, I know you are all deeply troubled and want to find a quick way to get rid of Mitch Mitchelson once and for all!"

Robin Snyder raised her hand and Butch called on her and she spoke

"Why would we want to get rid of Mitch?"

A chorus of agreement ran through the crowd and Brick then spoke

"Mitch Mitchelson sold Butch his dad's pubes for 16 dollars… and now Butch is all pissed off!"

Butch growled as he spoke

"16 dollars AND 12 cents! He is a disease. He is a cold and calculating menace and I will not rest until I HAVE MY REVENGE!"

The Powerpuff girls immediately started laughing! Blossom spoke through her laughter

"What…idiot…buys pubes…FOR 16 DOLLARS?"

Butch snarled before he spoke

"Hey shut up!"

Brick then intervened

"Butch is that idiot! I'm not kidding, I now know for a fact that Boomer is smarter than Butch by a long shot!"

That made Blossom and Buttercup laugh harder. Bubbles spoke though

"Well what are you going to do?"

Butch grinned evilly before showing an illustration behind him.

"Have any of you seen that movie Hannibal? Where that guy dreams he trained pigs to eat his enemies alive? Well if we can find a pony, then we can train it…train it to bite of Mitch Mitchelson's wiener. It will be humiliating and painful. And Mitch Mitchelson will forever be known as the kid who had his wiener bitten off by a pony! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Buttercup then spoke

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

It was no secret that she hated Mitch and his entire family. Brick then spoke

"What's in it for us?"

Boomer then butted in

"Yeah why should we care about getting Mitch Mitchelson back for you?"

Butch then started a rant

"Why should you care? Why should you care about getting my 16 dollars back? Heck why don't you just stand by now and let all the Mitch Mitchelsons in the world walk all over you! But what if, What if, in the future, when you all have kids of your own. What if you wished you would have done something now? Go ahead, walk out that door and never come back. Or you can stay. You can all say to Mitch's face that while he can take our pride, HE CANNOT TAKE MY GODDAMN $16.12! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?"

When he was done with his rant. He saw the kids were all gone except for Mike Believe. Butch scowled and spoke

"Aw Christ. I guess it's just you and me Mike!"

Mike then bolted out the basement door. He sighed. He was on his own. At least, that's what he thought until Buttercup descended down the stairs with a glass of soda. She looked out to the empty room and whistled. She spoke

"Wow this whole place is empty."

Butch blinked before speaking

"Wait are you helping me?"

Buttercup shook her head as she spoke

"Nah, I could get in trouble. But my gut tells me I will enjoy whatever results from this!"

Butch growled before walking out the door. He was on his own.

_/LATER/_

Butch and was at Fuzzy's property messing with a wild pony. Butch took a hotdog out of his pocket and placed it on the crotch of a nearby scarecrow. He spoke

"Ok pony! You see it, now BITE IT! BITE IT! BITE OFF THE WEINER!"

The pony looked at the hotdog before licking it. Butch's eyes widened in horror before speaking

"No pony he's gonna like that!"

"BUTCH!"

Butch looked over to see Sedusa staring at him. She spoke

"Are you training that pony to please you?"

Butch spoke

"No. I'm trying to teach it how to bite someone's penis off."

Sedusa smiled as she spoke

"Ok. Hey does Fuzzy Lumpkins know that you two are on his property? He shoots trespassers on sight you know."

Butch nodded and spoke

"yeah he said it was ok!"

Sedusa smiled before starting to walk off. Then she stopped and spoke

"Wait, why are you training that pony to bite off someone's wiener?"

Butch growled as he replied

"Because…of Mitch Mitchelson! I HATE HIM AND I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

Sedusa rolled her eyes before speaking

"Well I think you have a stupid plan there."

She pointed towards the pony and Butch turned to see it sucking on the hotdog and he groaned

"Not like that pony!"

Sedusa smirked before she spoke

"Well to truly get revenge on somebody, you need to think like a hunter, Step 1 is find his weakness. Step 2 is exploit it!"

Butch nodded

_/LATER/_

Butch and Sedusa were crouched outside the Mitchelson household while looking through binoculars. Butch spoke

"So Mitch likes Radiohead huh! Maybe I can involve them in a plot against him!"

Butch grinned and flew off.

_/NEXT DAY/_

Butch knocked on Mitch's Door. Mitch answered. Butch started speaking

"Hey Mitch, how's it going? By any chance, do you like the band Radiohead at all?"

Mitch nodded and Butch spoke

"Really? Cause they are doing a big interview on MTV, and that's playing tonight on the big screen downtown. Everybody's gonna be there."

Mitch looked shocked before he spoke

"Hey, cool uh, thanks for telling me!"

Butch smiled sweetly

"You're very welcome Mitch!"

_/LATER/_

Townsville Park was crowded with People as they watched the screen. Butch grinned as the interview started

_Interviewer – And now we are back on MTV. I am Curt Donavan, and I am interviewing Radiohead, probably the hottest band in the world right now! So guys when is your next album coming out?_

Suddenly the band members began to speak, but obviously, Butch had dubbed their voices so they said what he wanted them to say

_Leader - That's an interesting question Curt. But I would just like to say that I hate this kid named Mitch Mitchelson! He is stupid._

Random Member – Yeah I hate Mitch Mitchelson too.

_Another Member – I think all the guys in the band hate him. Right guys?_

In the crowd, Butch spoke

"Aw Jesus, did you hear that Mitch?"

_Interviewer – And will there be a new tour?_

Final Member – Well we would tour but we just hate that Mitch Mitchelson kid so much that we don't want to. 

_Leader – Yeah Mitch Mitchelson is totally not cool. He's not cool._

In the crowd, Butch spoke aloud

"Wow that really sucks for you Mitch! Mitch?"

When he noticed the boy in question had disappeared, Butch started to laugh.

"Did you see that? Mitch must have ran home so embarrassed! Hahahahahahahah! And you know what? That wasn't really Radiohead talking. I just dubbed their voices over! HAHAHAHA! What a retard! And everybody saw it!"

It was then the microphone starting blaring, getting the attention of the crowd. They all turned and saw Mitch with the microphone in hand as he spoke to the whole crowd

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. It's time for the amazing pube boy!"

It was then that on the screen, Butch appeared doing the piggy song. Mitch must have somehow recorded it. The whole town began to laugh! Of course, nobody was laughing harder than 5 individuals by the names of Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Brick was somehow able to get out through his laughter.

Boomer and Bubbles were holding onto each other for support while Blossom was doubled over laughing so hard she was crying. Buttercup was pounding the ground in agony.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What was worse was the video was on loop, so what was normally like 10 seconds was now 2 minutes. Butch was red in humiliation. He growled out in pure rage

"That does it! I AM GOING TO GET MITCH MITCHELSON ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

_/MOJO'S BASEMENT 1 HOUR LATER/_

Lightning was crackling outside, signaling that something purely diabolical was being plotted inside. Butch had a lamp positioned over head as he was writing the blueprints for the most evil thing imaginable. He was even doing diagrams and geometry for how things were supposed to be shaped and placed. Butch hated anything to do with math, meaning this was beyond personal! Butch was muttering in anger

"So ya think you're soo cool Mitch Mitchelson? We'll see how cool you feel after this! Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Butch started to laugh sinisterly while putting the finishing touches on his plan.

"Yes, Yes! THIS IS THE MOST INGENIOUS PLAN EVER! MITCH MITCHELSON IS GONNA WISH HE NEVER MET ME!"

_/NEXT DAY/_

The Rowdyruff boys were on Fuzzy's property. Butch spoke

"Ok Boys, I finally did it."

Brick spoke interested

"Did what?"

Butch then replied

"I finally figured out how to get Mitchelson back!"

Boomer rolled his eyes as he spoke

"Sweet Jesus!"

Butch grinned evilly as he spoke

"I just finished plotting a little scheme that should put Mitchelson is his place for good. And if you'll help me, then I'll give each of you 2 dollars."

That got their attention, so they nodded and Butch revealed his grand plan.

"It's the brilliant combination of my last 2 plans. Mitch's favorite plan is Radiohead right?"

Brick nodded and Butch continued

"So what if we got Radiohead to come to Townsville, then they could meet Mitch and see him get his wiener bitten off by a pony."

It was silent for a moment before Brick spoke annoyed

"What?!"

Butch grinned

"Don't you see? If I can get this pony to bite off Mitch's wiener in front of Radiohead, then Mitch would cry. And if Mitch cries, then Radiohead will think that Mitch Mitchelson is totally not cool! And that would make him want to die! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok now, I'll keep working on the pony, and you guys will get Radiohead to play here. READY BRAKE!"

Brick and Boomer stood silently for a moment before they both walked away as Boomer spoke

"You are such a dumbass Butch!"

Butch growled out

"FINE I'LL DO IT MYSELF! YOU 2 JUST WATCH!"

Butch turned to the pony and spoke

"Ready pony…BITE IT!"

The small horse immediately bit the hotdog in half. Butch grinned

"YES!"

_/ELSEWHERE/  
_  
The true band of Radiohead was reading through fanmail, and the leader spoke

"Hey guys, listen to this."

And he started reading aloud. And what he said actually made the band cry

_Dear Radiohead,_

My name is Butch Jojo. I am a young, 5 year old boy from Townsville USA, and I am writing to you because I have a friend named Mitch Mitchelson. Mitch is also 5 and I'm afraid he has cancer…in his ass. Radiohead is his favorite band and it would make his short life if you guys would find it in your hearts to visit him before he dies alone and scared. Won't you please consider it? I don't think he'll make it passed Tuesday around 5. Thank you  
- Butch Jojo

The band started to cry as they packed up their gear to fulfill the dying boys wish.

_/Townsville/_

Mitch Mitchelson was watching tv when the phone went off. He answered it and he recognized the voice to belong to Boomer.

_"Mitch Mitchelson?"  
_  
"What do you want?"

_"We just want to warn you that Butch Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boy; is gonna trick you somehow into getting your wiener bitten off by a pony in Fuzzy Lumpkins property."_

"How do you know this?"

_"Because he's our brother!"_

"Then…why are you telling me?"

_"Because both Brick and I agree that he's an asshole who deserves what he gets. Plus its funny!"_

"Oh..thankyou!"

_"Well, we'd just thought we'd let ya know. See ya!"_

Mitch hung up as the doorbell rang. Mitch opened it to see Butch with flyers in hand and a grin on his face

"Hi Mitch, I want just stopping by to invite you to my Chili-con carnival. It's a chili cook-off with rides. Everybody is coming and I wanted to drop by your invitation personally!"

Mitch grinned as he spoke

"Oh, a chili carnival, that sounds great."

Butch smiled as he spoke

"Yeah, there is even gonna be a BIG surprise so you won't want to miss it Mitch. Oh and here is one coupon good for one free pony ride!"

Mitch immediately remembered Boomer's warning but took the coupon anyway, he had a plan.

"Oh a pony ride, neat!"

Butch smirked

"Oh it will be very neat Mitch!"

Mitch grinned as he nodded,

"Chili, rides and ponies, what more can I want?"

Butch grinned as he muttered

_"a little penis biting perhaps?"_

Mitch grinned as he shut the door. Butch smirked cruelly

"Oh nice one Butch, you are amazing!"

Back inside, Mitch was speaking to his mom and dad.

"Hey guys, that was my good friend Butch Jojo, and he told me that Fuzzy was mistreating a poor and hungry pony. But I can't do anything about it since I have so much homework!"

Mitch's family nodded and his dad spoke

"Don't worry Mitch, Your mother and I will make sure it gets the help it needs."

His mother nodded in agreement and they headed out the door.

_/3 HOURS LATER/_

Mitch's friends from earlier walked in, carrying a bag full of pubic hair! They spoke

"Hey Mitch, what are ya doing?"

He grinned cruelly before speaking

"I'm making chili. b What's it look like? Did ya bring the goods?"

They nodded before revealing the bag to Mitch, who took it and immediately dumped it into the chili to the other boys disgust. Mitch spoke; 

"The stupid green ruff wants to get revenge tomorrow. So let's see how he likes it when I tell him he just ate the pubic hairs of every adult in town."

The kids start to laugh as Mitch stirred the chili with an evil smirk on his face.

_/NEXT DAY AT THE COOKOFF/  
_The carnival was a hit. And everybody in town except for Mitch was here. Brick and Boomer walked up to Butch as he spoke

"Hey guys, welcome to my chili-con carnival."

Boomer spoke in a deadpan voice

"This is the dumbest thing that you have ever done Butch!"

"Oh it won't be so dumb once Mitch Mitchelson arrives. I suggest that you stay to see the fireworks!"

Brick smirked

"Oh trust us, we wouldn't miss this!"

He and Boomer smirked towards each other. Butch blinked before speaking

"Wait, what's so funny?"

Boomer shook his head as he spoke

"Oh nothing, it's just cool how you're gonna get Mitch Mitchelson back. Is Radiohead here yet?"

Butch shook his head as he spoke

"Not yet but they will be!"

Brick nodded and both of them walked off as Ms. Keane approached Butch with a pot of chili in her hands. She spoke

"Why hello Butch. I made some chili to enter into the contest!"

Butch blinked before remembering that this is disguised as a chili carnival and he took the pot from Ms. Keane as Mitch arrived. He put the pot on a nearby table and immediately walked towards him with a smile on his face

"Mitch Mitchelson! How are ya Mitch? Thank you soo much for coming!"

Mitch smirked as he spoke

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

Butch smiled sweetly…a look which did not fit him

"Likewise! Now come on Mitch, ya gotta see the pony!"

Mitch grabbed Butch's fingerless arm to stop him from walking away as he spoke

"But wait Butch, Don't you wanna taste my chili first?"

Butch blinked before speaking

"Well yeah but…I think you should see the pony first! There is a special guest coming and I think you should be near the pony when they arrive."

Mitch shook his head before handing Butch his chili and walking towards the chili contest. Butch scowled at the chili in his hands before muttering and walking off;

"_Goddammit!"_

At the contest, Mitch and Butch sat in front of each other with a plate of chili before them. Mitch had Butch's chili and Butch had Mitch's. Mitch spoke

"Alright, I guess we should taste each other's chili huh?"

Butch groaned before speaking

"Hey this looks pretty good! Anyway there's mine!"

They nodded before Mitch took a bite out of Butch's chili. He spoke

"Mmm, Your chili is good Butch, but I think mine is better. Try it!"

Butch nodded before taking a small bite of Mitch's chili. The crowd began snickering; they were all in on Mitch's ploy! Butch took another bite before speaking

"Hey, this is really good Mitch!"

Mitch grinned evilly as he spoke

"Glad you like it, now since you are almost finished, I think I should tell you a secret!"

Butch cocked his head to the side before speaking with his mouth full of food

"What, you mean about how you put pubes in your chili?"

The crowd gasped as Butch continued

"Yes, I'm afraid this isn't your chili Mitch. I switched it with Ms. Keane's!"

He continued to speak

"It was amazing Ms. Keane, thank you! I hadn't planned on that! But what I did pan on however, was that my brothers Brick and Boomer would betray me and warn you that the chili-con carnival was a trap!"

Both brothers looked to each other nervously. This wasn't going like they thought it would! Butch continued to speak

"I assumed that they would tell you that I had trained one of Fuzzy's ponies to bite off your wiener! What they DIDN'T tell you, was that Fuzzy is a crazy redneck who shoots trespassers on sight! Knowing that you would go and try to do something to the pony, I went and warned Fuzzy that Violent pony killers were in the area. I also knew that you wouldn't go yourself for fear of having your wiener bitten off. You would most likely send your parents! And…I'm afraid that when…Fuzzy spotted them on his property, he shot and killed both of them!"

Fuzzy, who was in the crowd then spoke up

"Hey, they were trespassing on my property. It was my right to defend myself!"

Mitch blinked in horror before speaking

"My…mom and dad are…dead?"

Butch grinned psychotically before continuing with his story

"I came just in time just in time to see Fuzzy giving his report to the Powerpuff Girls…and of course steal the bodies! After a night with the hacksaw, I was all ready to put on my chili-con carnival so I could tell you personally about your parents demise…and of course…feed you your chili! Do you like it? Do you like it Mitch? I call it…Mr. and Mrs. Mitchelson Chili!"

The entire crowd was horrified; Brick and Boomer were looking at each other in pure shock, hoping that none of this story was true! They sadly knew that deep down it was because Butch wouldn't mess around like this! It was confirmed when Mitch started freaking out

"Oh my god!"

The reason he was freaking out…was because he pulled Mrs. Mitchelson's finger out of the bowl!

"OH MY GOD!"

Mitch then threw up the contents of his stomach as Butch jumped on top of the table and spoke in a mocking voice

"Neh, neh, neh, neh, neh, neh! I made you eat your Parents! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The crowd was horrified at the brutality of the act. Boomer then spoke with pure shock and fear in his voice

"Jesus Christ Dude!"

Mitch began to panic

"MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! NOOOOOOO!"

It was then that Radiohead happened to walk by. They saw Mitch crying and spoke so they could hear him

"Oh look, what a little crybaby. Are ya gonna cry all day ya baby? We all got problems ya know! No need to be a pansy about it! Common guys, that's the most uncool thing I've ever seen!"

The members then left as Mitch cried out to them

"No…Wait! WAIT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

He then began sobbing as Butch walked over to him to add more salt to the injury and spoke

"Yes…oh yes…Let me taste your tears Mitch!"

Butch then pulled on Mitch's hair, exposing his face to the crowd and began to lick the tears off his face. Butch smirked coldly before speaking

"Mmm, your tears are soo yummy and sweet!"

Brick and Boomer looked at each other in horror. Brick spoke

"Dude…I thinks it might be best for us to NEVER piss Butch off again!"

Boomer blinked in pure fear as he looked at Brick and spoke

"Good call!"

The Powerpuff Girls were having similar reactions. The reason why was simple. Blossom and Bubbles had some of what they thought was Ms. Keane's chili and were puking into nearby wastebaskets. Buttercup on the other hand was holding her mouth over her hands with tears in her eyes. This was easily the most savage and demonic thing she had ever witnessed…and she loved every second of it! She was holding her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing her ass off. She knew that this wasn't the time. She could fly home and laugh herself to death later. She continued her sick pleasure of watching Butch lick Mitch's face.

Butch was licking the tears of the table and he spoke

"Mmm, yummy you guys, yummy! The tears of unfathomable sadness! Yummy you guys."

**END**

Holy shit that was the most sinister thing I had ever done. Moral of the story,

You don't fuck with Butch Jojo and not expect there to be severe and demonic consequences. 


End file.
